For the Love of Fruits
by fruity-pie
Summary: Tohru faces the biggest dilemma yet... who is the love of her life? Yuki .... or Kyou?


Fruits Basket: *For the Love of Fruits*  
Chapter 1  
  
Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters. They are part of a lovely anime series called Fruits Basket.  
Enjoy! =)  
  
Tohru sighed quietly and stared out the window, leaning her elbows against the cold damp window sill. The rain came pouring down in sheets, increasing her worries about Yuki out there in such terrible weather. Yuki had ran out to shelter his garden, also known as the "secret base" where he and Tohru often spent hours planting and tending to the fruits and vegetables they grew.  
"Oy, what are you staring at?" Kyou's low voice startled Tohru and interrupted her thoughts.  
"Ahh, gomen Kyou-kun, I just thinking about how Yuki is stuck outside in this rain. I was going to help him, but he insisted on going himself. I wonder if he's doing okay..."  
Kyou looked away, saying nothing. Jealousy bubbled inside him. He knew he was probably meant nothing to Tohru, compared to the stupid mouse that was perfect in every way, but still he had a tiny shred of hope that Tohru just might consider him over Yuki. When he had transformed into his true form, Tohru had showed that she cared deeply for him, despite her fear of him when he was in his true form, and he knew then that he loved her with all his heart...but she was slow to realize his feelings for her. He sighed deeply. She had always been a little slow upstairs, but that part of what he loved about her; her innocence.  
"Kyou-kun... do you think I should go look for Yuki-kun? He has weak bronchi, and this cold weather can't be good for him." Tohru was sincerely asking for his opinion on the matter, but all he felt was frustration that she showed so much concern for the "damn mouse".  
"Do whatever you want." Kyou growled back, not intending to sound so angry, but it was too late. The hurt he had inflicted flashed in Tohru's eyes for the briefest second, before she recovered quickly and sputtered "Gomen naisai!!". Tohru apologized for everything, even when it was Kyou's fault, which was almost all of the time. Kyou hated it when he couldn't control his temper, because he always ended up snarling at Tohru when he didn't mean to. He knew he hurt her feelings often, but she always managed to forgive him somehow, and he often felt that he didn't deserve this kind of kindness.  
"No...I'm sorry... I always snap at you when it's not even your fault.. it's just...you treat Yuki-kun so kindly....". The words slipped from his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself, and Tohru's surprise showed clearly on her face. Firstly, he had never apologized to her before, not directly with the words "I'm sorry" anyway, and secondly, she hadn't realized that maybe he was jealous of her care for Yuki.  
"But... Kyou-kun...the way I treat you and the way I treat Yuki-kun is exactly the same...I mean, to me, both of you...are very important. I don't know what I would do without Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun...I wish that we can be like this, together, always." Tohru said gently, her cheeks flushing a slight pink.  
Kyou glanced up sharply and fixed his gaze on Tohru's rapidly flushing face. Although he had known that both him and the mouse were her close friends, he hadn't realized just how much they meant to her. The feeling of being needed and appreciated was a new feeling for him, but nonetheless a feeling that he enjoyed.  
"You...I don't understand you...baka" He gave one of his awkward smiles to show there was no malice behind the words, and Tohru brightened instantaneously. Kyou's smiles were rare, but when they occurred, Tohru was usually the cause of them.  
A clatter from the front of the house interrupted the gentle moment, and Tohru got up immediately. "Yuki-kun must be home!!" she chirped as she walked towards the door. Kyou sighed again. Despite her sincere words just a few minutes ago, he still felt pangs of jealousy. He realized his insecurity would probably never leave him, unless he beat the mouse and took his place in the Jyuunishi...then he'd finally be accepted, and he wouldn't have to be alone....  
"YUKI-KUN!!!!!!" Tohru's voice conveyed her panic as she saw Shigure holding a dripping, bent-over-double Yuki, gasping for air. Kyou ran to see what was going on.  
"Quick, help me get him inside. He had another one of his attacks, except this seems to be really bad. I found him in his garden, curled up and gasping for air. Tohru, call Hatori and tell him to get over here - fast." His forehead creased in concentration as he struggled to carry Yuki upstairs to his room. Kyou hesitated, not really wanting to help the mouse, but with a gruff "Oh, what the hell, I don't want him to die.", slipped Yuki's arm over his shoulder and helped Shigure carry him up.  
"I knew I shouldn't have let Yuki-kun go alone.. especially in this weather.. it's all my fault!!" Tohru thought, as her eyes shone with tears and guilt while she dialed the main house's phone number.  
"Hello, Hatori speaking", the cold quiet voice of Hatori Sohma said. Tohru's speech poured out in panicked spurts, not making much sense. "Yuki-kun! Bronchi attack while he was working in the garden.. it's raining, and it's all my fault...he shouldn't have gone out to the garden by himself, and there wasn't much to do there anyways, we just finished picking all the strawberries...but he insisted, and now he's having a bad attack, Hatori-san please hurry!!" Hatori said a quick "I'm coming over now" before hanging up and rushing out the door, grabbing his medical bag on the way out.  
Tohru hung up and slid to the floor, tears flowing freely in thick salty rivers down her cheeks. "Please, Mother, please let Yuki-kun get better. I'll do anything.. anything at all," she cried desperately, hands covering her face. 


End file.
